In the display skill field, Liquid Crystal Display (LCD), Organic Light Emitting Diode (OLED) and other panel display skills have been gradually replaced the CRT displays, and has been widely applied in LCDTV, mobile phone, personal digital assistant, digital camera, laptop screen or notebook screen.
The display panel is an important component of the LCD, OLED. Either in the display panel of the LCD or the display panel of the OLED, a Thin Film Transistor (TFT) array substrate is generally included. The display panel of the LCD is illustrated and mainly comprises a TFT array substrate, a Color Filter (CF) substrate and a Liquid Crystal Layer arranged between the two substrates. The working principle is that the light of backlight module is reflected to generate images by applying driving voltages to the TFT array substrate and the CF substrate for controlling the rotations of the liquid crystal molecules.
At present, in the manufacture process of the TFT elements, the EUV cleaning device of wavelength 172 nm is utilized for cleaning the surface of the glass substrate to obtain an excellent clean result. However, the issue of the electrostatic damage to the TFT elements in large area caused by the Electro-Static discharge (ESD) is brought along with. Particularly, with the resolution of the production gets higher and higher, and the line width of the electrodes gets smaller and smaller, the ability of suffering the Electro-Static discharge becomes smaller and the electrostatic damage happens more easily.
As shown in FIG. 1, it is a picture of electrostatic damage after an UV cleaning device according to prior art is utilized to clean a TFT substrate, of which the gate electrode process is accomplished before the isolation layer film formation.
When the reason of electrostatic generation, it is found that the high energy photons emitted from the UV light excite the electrons of the metal electrode to escape. The electrons are accumulated on the insulative glass surface and cannot be slowly led out. When the accumulated amount exceeds the tolerance range of the metal electrode, it will cause the electrostatic damage to the TFT circuit elements.